Children of the Future
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: The adventures of the Titan's next generation.7 unique children of the original 5..6 if you count Terra,John the one with Daddy issues(Well done Robin),Ryan the Half blood,Barika the Green one,Harmony & JD the Cybernetic Jinxers and The Twins Niki & Mika 25%Demon & Angel 50% Angel.Stories of what happens to them..yes they go into the past.I'm also exepting OC's!
1. Chapter 1:Into the past

**MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND OC! **

**1st If uou want to see they're outfits go to okay! I have all the outfits on polyvore!,The links on my it's not there just Pm me then i'll give you the link!**

**This is a new story with a Oc named Aleksandr Azarov,Who is a angel who's family was sent to earth to protect people from a demon that was summond,But they were sent to russia isnted of gotham,Nice work he was sent to kill the spawn of Trigon before she became the portal but came too late,Raven was giving him the Speach about he ended up watching over her and fell in love with her from afar,Oneday he saved her and was invited to join the time Raven started to feel emotions and fell in love with him.**

**In this story he is a Titan!Anywho this is a RobXStar with hints of RobinXBatgirl,BBXTerra with LOTS of Terra bashing because she did somthing horrible and since Karma's a bitch somthing horrible happend to her!,CyXJinx because BumbleBee's Married to herald in the comics and Jinx is also indian in the comics Btw,And if you didn't guess RaeXOc.**

**Also before I go I NEED some OC's not to join the Titans,but for villans!**

* * *

Chapter 1:How did we end up in the past?

Titan's Tower,2032

"I can't Believe we're here Johnny!"A hyper 14 yearold Ryanand'r Grayson said to his older half-Brother John,whilst putting his headphones on his neck

"It's nothing special to me Johnny,I lived here when I was a growing up."John said crossing his arms.

"Yeah,You did.I was raised in a apartment in Bludhaven whilst you trained with Barbra and Bruce"Ryan said running a hand through his neck length red hair.

"That is true Brow's,But Dad and Kori trained ,You may not have been anygood with acrobatics or actualy punching but you can fly"John said with a smile

John Gordan-Grayson was the 18 yearold son of Richard Grayson aka Nightwing formerly Robin and Cheif Barbra Gordan aka had short black hair,Blue eyes and was the spitting image of his father unlike his younger brother who looked 90% Tameranian,With the Red hair,Fully green eyes and werid eyebrows.

John or Johnny as Ryan call's wearing a white v-neck,Black leather jacket with black skinny jeans and a pair of lilac Vans along with his Grand(Barbra's)mothers was waering a black t-shirt that said,I 'Mustache'you a question,grey denim shorts and a pair of blue converse the same colour as his head phones.

"Do you think anyone else is here?"Ryan asked

"Most likley"John said as they walked to the elevator

"If anyone's here,I bet it's Barika(Bar-E-Ka)."Ryan said to his older brother

Barika was the only daughter of Garfield Logan Aka Changling formerly Beast boy and Tara,Who was once Terra but she didn't know she knew was that Terra was a bitch but she didn't know who Exactly Terra was.

"She doesn't know how to be late Ryan."John said crossing his arms

The elevator door opend and they walked out.

"We know your here B."John said smirking

"Your too good"Barika said kumping of the ceiling,Barika was Defiantly Changlings daughter,She had the eyes,Hair and didn't have his claws or Teeth but she did have the ears which never worked for Changling but do for Barika.

Barika was wearing a tank-top with a cheetah on the front with white skinny jeans,Platform shoe boots,a Crotchet vest and a pair of Ray-Bans on top of her slightly curled shoulder length hair and she was also carrying a black bag.

"Johnny,Not me Johnny Bari(Barry),Why do you have a bag?"Ryan asked as she gave them hugs

"Because she's a have a bag to carry they're stuff"John said

"How'd you know Johnny Boy?"She asked

"I lived in Gotham with my Mom and Grandpa's for 8 months of the year,every year"John said shrugging

"How is Bruce?Does he ever ask about me?"Ryan asked

"Meh"John said,Not wanting to tell him the truth about what Bruce really thought about him

"Harmony and JD are here,We've been waiting for you and the Twins"Bari said leading them to the common room.

Harmony and JD were the Son and Daughter of Victor aka Cyborg and Jossi aka Jen aka Jinx Harmony had Currly Dark brown hair,Grey cat eyes with flecks of green & Pink and Caramel skin,she was the older out of the 2 at 17 and was only a year younger than John and JD or Jai Dorian was they're 14 1/2 yearold son who had light brown hair with a pink streak,Light caramel skin and green cat eyes with Grey and pink specks.

As they walked into the common room to see JD on the phone and Harmony was texting.

JD was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'This is more' with a dear on it,Black skinny jeans,white nike shoes with a black tick,Black watch and black beenie covering his neck length currly hair.

Harmony was wearing a red crop top,with white dip-dyed skinny jeans,Red studded wedge converse and a hooded sleaveless denim jacket with a leather bracelett.

"Hey,Red..John"Harmony said with a smile,JD just waved

"Okay...Yah...no,no I don't even know what that is!...ok..The others are here...Bye Mom!"JD said with a sigh,"Hey Guys"He said with a smile

"JD!"Ryan said hi-5ing him

"Hey Ry,How's it hanging Brosef?"JD said with a smile

"Goood,Wanna try and play some Video Games?"Ryan asked

"Let's Go!"JD said as they ran to couch

"Our brothers"John said,Taking a seat on the breakfast bar with her

"Yeah,I'm texting the Ying Yang twins"Harmony said with a smile

The Ying Yang Twins or the Azarov Twins were the Son and Daughter of Raven and Aleksandr the the Son and the older twin was the nicer one of the 2,He loved the day where as Mika the Daughter loved the Twins were Identical yet where they were diffrent they were the same,They both had Butt length light blonde hair,Olive skin and One Indigo-Blue eye,They were also connected so they ended up with matching clothes most of the time.

"I haven't seen them in years"John said thinking back to the last time he had seen the twins.

"You'll see them soon and then we can discus what rooms we're taking"Harmony said with a smile

"Are they flying here?"John asked

"Yep.I think we should head to the roof 'cause they'll be here any second now"Harmony said getting up

"That's a-"John started but didn't finish because of the common room door's opening

"Hey Guys,You miss us?"Mika asked as they walked into the room

Mika was wearing a white nirvana crop top with the sleaves rolled up,Black leggings with slits up and down the knee,Aqua blue wedged high-tops and a bobble beeine that said easy with a golden cross around her neck,Nikita was wearing a white BOY dip-dyed tank top,Black skinny jeans,A pair of Van's the same colour as his sisters shoes and the same bobble beenie as his sister,Not to mention his golden cross.

" .GOD!"Barika said shocked

"What happend to you two?"Ryan said pausing the game to gawk at the twins

"What do you mean?"Nikita asked

"Niki,Last time I saw you you were cute,Now your Hot!"Harmony said with hand gestures

"Ohh...Thank you"Nikita said with a smirk

"Dude,How long is your hair?"JD asked pulling on his long hair

"In Azarath they wouldn't let me cut it and I kind just got used too it"He said,Playing with the ends

"What about you guys?,Harmony your like 6ft!Johnny you look like a model,Ryan your almost taller than Johnny,Barika...you haven't really changed and JD,You have Swag!"Mika said

"Mika,Your like 15 and hotter than I will ever be"Harmony said giving the small girl a hug

"Enough about us and how we've 're here for a reason"Niki said with a smile

"Let's figure out rooms first,There's 7 of us and like 6 rooms"Barika said

"JD a map if you please"Harmony asked

JD crossed his hands over each other and pulled them apart witch created this yellow hologram of the tower.

"Cool"Ryan said touching it

"Okay,There are 6 is My Dads room,Starfires room,Changlings room,Nightwings room,Raven's room and Terra's room.I"Hrmony said

"Why don't you JD take your Dad's old room?"John asked

"That's a bad idea,JD can't be around Technolgy that much,His powers are still unstable and he could start a fire in his sleep"Harmony said,JD just blushed at the comment

"You take your Dad's room then,Barika you take your Mom and Dad's room because it suits you best,I'll take My Dads room beacuse It's right by the evidence room and I'll be doing a lot detective you can decide on who takes Starfire or Ravens room and JD,Ryan you two are the youngest so you can share"John said pointing to the rooms on the hollogram

"I have to be facing to the sun"Mika said crossing her arms

"Raven's room faces the east,The full moon should apear as if it's right outside your room"Harmony said

"Starfires room is in the same direction but the sun shines brighter in there"John said to Niki

"Lets take tour!"Ryan said happily

"I wanna see the evidence room"Harmony said to John

"I'll Race you there"Ryan said flying off

"He'll lose"Mika said to her brother as they made a running start before flying

"I hate how they can fly without using they're wings"JD said walking out the door

"It's because they're 50% angels,25%Human and 25%...somthing"Harmony said

When they were around the corner they heard a scream.

"Who was that?"JD said running into the room

They saw a white circle and Niki holding onto a pillar for dear life,Mika was olding onto his ancles,Barika on hers and Ryan alf way in the portal.

"WHAT HAPPEND?!"John shouted walking into the room slowly,Trying not be sucked in.

"ASK RYAN!"Mika said angrily

"I MAY HAVE PRESSED A DIAL THING"He shouted

"I'M KINDA LOOSING MY GRIP OVER HERE!"Niki shouted

"TAKE MY HAND,WE'LL FORM A CHAIN!"Harmony said taking a hold of her brother and John's hands.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND NIKI!"John shouted

Nikita let go of the pillar and attempted to take John's hand but sliped and let go of both,John let go of Harmony to grab him,JD let go of the door so Harmony could catch John...They all ended up falling into the portal.

"AHHHHHHH"They all screamed as they spiraled through the portal.

They landed in a a heap.

"Who's hand is that?"Mika asked

"Is that your Grebnaks?"Ryan asked

"Yeah"Mika said as they got up

"You've got a nice Grebnaks MiMi(Me-Me)"Ryan said flexing his hand,Mika kicked him in the stomach,"ugh"He groand

"Where are we?"Belika asked,looking around

"...Jump City"John said

"This isn't Jump"JD said looking around

"Yeah it is...I don't think we're in 2032 anymore.."Harmony said,Fixing her wrist was born with a shattered wrist that wouldn't heal,so Cyborg built her a wrist sensor.

"Then when are we?"Mika asked

"...2013.."Harmony said

"...We need to get to Titan's "John said

"Hold on then,Big Bro"Ryan said getting up and taking ahold of his brother

"Wait,WhAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"John said/screamed as Ryan lifted him high in the air

"So,Do you wanna fly with or without wings?"Niki said wraping his arm around Harmony and Barika's waist

"Without"They said as he flew her into the air

"I guess it's just the 2 of us"Mika just said as took a grasp of JD's hand.

* * *

**Chapter 1,How did you like it? **

**Please review and send in OC's!**

**Phoniex is out peace!**


	2. Chapter 2:Homewreaked

**Heyo!I have my first OC I need more Villans though!I also added what PJ's they're wearing to Polyvore!Plz Like and Review.**

* * *

Chapter 2:Homewreaked

It was currently 5:30..am

"Rob...What is that?"Raven asked walking over to the window

"A red headed boy fly 60 miles per hour"Robin said calmly,before realising what he just said

Raven pressed the alarm as Ryan flew straight through the window

"WHAT THE HELL RYAN!"John screamed,getting up

"Who the hell are you?"Raven asked walking over to them

"Aunt Rachel?"Ryan asked as the other Titans arrived

"Friends I came as fast I could"Starfire asked entering the room in her pink pajama's

"What's the pr-"Cyborg started

"Who the hell's causing trouble for us at 5am!"Beast boy said angrily in his pajama's

"MOM!DAD!"Ryan said To Robin and Starfire

Robin just blinked

"Why do you call me..Mom?"Starfire asked

"Because he's your son"John said,"Hi Dad"John said to Robin

"Robin"Raven said,Raven pulled all the Titans together in the corner

"That red headed boy is not my son"Robin said in defense

"What about the that one?The one who looks like identical to you"Cyborg asked

" some sort of possiblity that he's related to me,He looks like my Mom"Robin said

"I do see the one does look like you Star,But he's not orange.."Beast Boy said looking back at the boys who were brushing each other off.

"Why do we not question them?"Starfire asked with a yawn

"Good idea Star,Raven,Robin off you go!"Cyborg said pushing them away

Raven & Robin walked over to the boys who were standing in the Kitchen.

"When are you from?"Raven asked

"Heyy Aunt used to wear a Leotard and cloak?Hmm It's rather modest"Ryan said touching her cloak

"Don't touch me"Raven said

"You don't believe that we're your sons?"John said

"You look like my Mother"Robin said

"*Sigh*,My Name is Johnathan Bruce Gordon-Grayson,I was born December 4th 2015 to you Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon.I was raised in you and Mom split up when I was 3,Then I started training with Grandpa and Mom became non-stop so I could become the next you married his Mom,Grandpa kept me and trained me harder till I could fight Supergirl and I was 10 Grandpa had a Son.I started to train harder so that one day I'd be ready to leave the Cave and become my own Bird of the night"John said crossing his arms.

"That sounds like Bruce and You?"Raven asked

"I'm His and Starfires son,Ryanand'r and I'm 14 and Awsome!"He said happily

"Did Bruce train you too?"Robin asked

"no...You attempted too,but..."He said

"That did absolute can't be trained...By anyone"John said

"Huh,Are there more of you?"Raven asked

" Yeah,There they are right now"Ryan said pointing out the shattard window.

"John,Ryan are you guy's okay?"Mika said flying into the room with JD

"Who are these guys?"Beast boy asked

"Wait for the other 3 to arive"John said getting up and walking over to his father

"He seems like he was raised well"Raven wispered to Robin

"Thanks"John said,Walking over to Mika & JD

"Hi,I'm Beast Boy,But you should already know anyone ever told you,Your hot?"Beast Boy said with a wink to Mika

"1.I'm Not even born yet,2.I'm WAY out of your league,3.I'd never a date a dude with a Vag."Mika said,Walking away

"Ohhhh,You just got Buurrned"JD & Cyborg said as Niki and the girls flew through the window

"Okay,Now where all are your kids from-"John started

"FROM THE FUTURE!"Barika said with Jazz hands

"I just hit on someones kid..."Beast Boy said blushing

"Dude,That's just wrong"Cyborg said to Beast Boy

"I'm Harmony and This is my brother Jai Dorian or JD."Harmony said with a smile as she stuck her hand out to her Future Father.

"Harmony...I like that name"Cyborg said shaking her hand

"Thanks,You did name me"Harmony said with a smile

"Your was up' little Man?"Cyborg said introducing himself to his future son

"I'm Mika"Mika said

"I'm Nikita"Niki said

"We're your twins"They said to Raven who looked as if she was going to faint

"...Are you Sure?"Raven asked looking them up and down

"Yo Wha'd Up,I'm Barika!I'm your kid..if you couldn't tell"Barika said to Beast Boy

"Yo Barika..Can I call you Bari?"Beast Boy asked

"So You got a Name yet?"Robin asked

"I was thinking of 'Dark Bird' or somthing like that"John said

"How am I your Mom?"Raven asked

"Well,You gave birth to us after 6 months"Niki said

"6 months?"Raven asked

"Angel's are devolep faster than Human's"Mika said

"Angel's?"Raven asked shocked

"Our Papa, You'll meet him soon don't worry"Niki said with a smile

"Is he Russian?"Raven asked

" Yeah"Mika said,Pulling out her phone.

"It's rude to text while speaking to someone"Raven said

"She's reading,Not reads to kep her self awake...she's a night person"Nikita said

"Oh,What are you reading?"Raven asked

"Poetry,I've gotten into this guy called Edgar allen poe"Mika said

"She's really dark..."Niki said

"Where as he's more innocent than a new born kitten"Mika said putting her phone away

"You two are really pretty"Raven said quietly under her hood

"Thanks,We get it from you."Mika said with a smile

"You gus look nothing like me.."Raven said

"Yeah we do,Niki actually get's his eyes from you."Mika said with a smile

"Heterochromia doesn't run in my family"Raven said

"This eyes grey,But turns same shade of blue as Arellas,Mika's eye turns green like Papa's eye"Niki said pointing to they're one grey eye

"Friend Robin!We have a sons Together!"Starfire said giving him a hug

"No,We have 1 son,John's not yours"Robin said to Starfire

"Oh,Why?"Starfire asked John

"Erm..It's not somthing I like to talk about with Ryan in the doesn't know and I promised I wouldn't talk about it"John said looking down

"Hey Ya'll I never asked How did you get here?"Cyborg asked as they all sat down on the semi-circular sofa

They all looked to Ryan who just rubbed the back of his neck and said,"I pushed a button on this circle thingy in the evidence room".

"Circle thingy?...Warps Time Machine"Beast Boy said

"Oh Wow,He has a Brain!"Mika said in sarcastic shock

"There is no doubt that she is my Daughter"Raven said leaning back

"Why were you in the evidence room?"Robin asked

"We're gonna be the New Teen Titans."Barika said with a smile

"Wait..Do we break of the up?"Starfire asked

"Yeah,And it's kinda your fault"JD said

"No!I would never!"Starfire said

"Well,You went and kissed a certian man whose wife and Son were in the room,Which lead the wife to think you two were having an afair...Which you were"John said as he got up,"I'm not talking about this"John finished as he walked out of the room.

"Mika,Go talk to him"Harmony said

Mika nodded and ran after him,"Why is she going to check on him?"Beast Boy asked

"Johnny and Mika have a special we were younger Mika was the nicest most inocent person in the wold to him,Not to mention that this was a year before Ryan was He had never seen a actually Baby before the 2 of was born when he was 6 months and Bari was born in africa and we didn't meet her till we were he did everything in his heart to protect us and since I could protect myself so he took the instant big brother role to her,he would cuddle her whenever we had sleepovers and he confinded in her as I do Harmony"Niki said wraping a arm around Harmony as she hugged him

"...That's really cute"Raven said awkwardly

"It all have a diffrent relationship with eachother,Sometimes we're fmily others we're ,Harmony and JD are My friends and the others became my little sibblings"Barika said with a smile

"In native American Mika means 'Wise Raccon'"Raven said confussed

"In Russian it means 'God's child"Niki said

"Hmm.I like it,Wise Raccon it's deep"Beast boy said

With Johnny and Mika,Johnny's pov

I ran staright to the stops,I knew that Mika was flying right behind me but I didn't look back because I didn't want her to see my cry.

"Nathe?"Mika said sweetly as she walked onto the roof,Nathe is what the Twins call me insted of Johnny most of the time.

"Mikachu"I said sadily with a giglle,Mikachu was the nickname I gave her when I fell in love with Pokemon.

"Stop crying...Please"She said as she wraped her arms around me and layed her head against my chest

"It's just..I..I'm sorry"I said as cried harder,she floated up and wraped her arms around me neck,I layed my head on my shoulder

"shh,shh, et it out"She said petting my hair

"Can we go somewhere please,I don't like being exposed"I said shyly as my crying slowed down

"Don't move your head okay"She said as she let her wings wings were a creamy white and very raised her wings into the air then wraped them around us as she teleported us to her mind.

Her mind was a place where I've been many a was always so cold there was always snowing in her mind and her emotions were always so...open and was like a support group..

"Let's go to comforts cottage"She said as we flew to 'Comforts' was the laid back,sweet,loving emotion she always wore Pj's and slippers and would make whoever came in do the same.

"Shakka Bra's"Comfort said was wearing a lilac monster t-shirt with grey monster shorts and grey slippers,Her hair was tied up high and she was sitting by a fire place with a wolf cub in hand.

As we walked in our clothes changed,I was now wearing a balck Batman T-shirt that said 'Keep calm and call Batman',A pair of black bottoms with a chibi batman on them and...tigger sliper?...I really shouldn't question Mika's mind.

Mika was wearing a white v-neck with a picture printed on the front that said 'in your dreams',With plain grey bottoms and the same pair of ugg sliper boots that her emotion was wearing...Her hat had also changed,It was now white and said Angel.

"Sit, a cub,they're all over the place"Comfort said making a sofa appear infront of the fire place.

"You two keep your convosation going.I'm gonna go make some HotChocoo-latte"Comfort said,As we sat down

"Why Did you say it?"Mika asked picking up a brown wolf

"I was answering her was the one who broke up the Titans,She got pregnant with Ryan which broke up my stoped spending as much time with me because he had to look after Kori,Then he just sent me a new bo staff every Christmas or Birthday because he couldn't leave Ryan,but he was happy to leave me with Grandpa then say he'd see me the next Mom saw this and told Uncle Vic!They blamed Kori for my sadness and Dad defended made your Mom and Uncle Vic go speak to Grandpa who invited them to join the Justice Leauge And now when I'm fucking 18 he get's what he's done and thinks that making me leader of team will help!Well it won' spent all 10 years of my life trying to Train Ryan to be the next Robin and didn't even know that I was Robin!"I said

" Wait,He was gonna make RYAN Robin?"Mika asked surpised

" Grandpa actually threw him out and disinherited him from everything!"I said with a hand gesture

"So theres you,Damien and Red...Damien would get the Mansion,the company and a third of his would get the Money and so would you"She said

"And the Grandpa ever Died I'd become the next Batman,And Damien the Next Robin"I said sadily

"You've always wanted be like Bruce,He's happily married with a actual Son,he still has Alfred who's like Immortal and you,Someone he loves as much as his son"She said with a smile

"I guess that's not aall bad"I said with a small chuckel

"You used to say,That You'd marry Harmony and live on the moon with your Pancake dog"She said

"I'm still having that pancake dog!You promised you'd make it for me!"I said defensivly

"Hey dudes...I've got COOKIES!"Comfort said walking back into the room

"Thanks Comf"I said with a smile as I took a cookie and a mug.

"I make the BEST H.C"Mika said with a smile

"It's Arella's homemade brand"Comfort said with a smile

Niki's Pov...

"Hey,Ma-Raven.?"I asked

"Yes Nikita?"She said

"Could you meditate with me,I hate doing it alone"I said shyly

"Yeah,But let me find the spell to send you guys home first"She said with a small smile

I got up and looked out the window."Agh"I screamed as I felt a pain in the back of my head

_"Nikita,Where are you?"_I heard the voice say

"**Mama?**"I asked

"_Yes,Now where are you?I'm at the tower with Nightwing,Batman and Changling.I can't sense you or your sister"_She said worriedly

"Hey where in 2013..Right?"I asked

"Yeah"I heard a few of them say

"**We're in 2013,Ryan pressed a time traveling machine**"I said

"_Get your sister,I'm taking you home_"She said

"PEOPLE!MOM'S COMING TO GET US!"I shouted

"Hey did were you contacted by Mama?"Mika asked,phasing through the ceiling

"Yeah,We were in my mind then Mama showed up and I heard you convo"She said letting go of John

I giant black portal opend in the wall and Mom stepped out.

Over the years Raven went through a few changes,First her appearence changed when she turned 21,Her skin got some colour and her hair turned black,her powers changed when she got married then she had this ultimate power boost when she gave had also ditched her Leotard for a sleaveless white cat suit with Wing shaped slits cut out in the sides that transended in to the back..which wasn't there.

"AUNT RACHEL!"was shouted as Barika and Ryan ran to give her a lifteed them into bubbles.

"Hello"She looking at herself,"I haven't seen my purple hair in years"She said touching Past Raven's hair

"Your me?"Raven asked

"Your her?"Beast boy asked

Mama just knodded.

"Hey Rave,Do you wanna go out sometime?"Beast boy asked

"Don't he's a horrible kisser"She said winking at Raven

"You guys,In."She said pointing to us.

A chours of byes and hugs were given as we walked back into the future.

As we walked in,I heard her say a min eraseing Mama.

Batman's pov!

"Do you think he'll be happy to see me?"Dick asked

"Your 'll be exstatic"I said,Knowing he was asking about John

"John,Bruce"He said crossing his arms

" He hasn't seen you for 4 years and that was only because I needed somthing from you"I told him

"Do you think he'd remeber that?"Dick asked

"Ha,Dick your so funny"Garfield said laughing

"That wasn't a joke"Dick said confussed

"Your son has a Eidetic Memory Dick,He remebers what he ate on his 4th birthday"I told him,Remebering that he wasn't there.

"Wow.I don't even know that"He said

"You wern't ate a special azarathin dish that Rachel's Mom made for him,he also had a Nightwing themed cake,he used to say that he wanted to be Nightwing up untill he was 6 then he wanted to be Robin"Garfield said looking for a drink.

"Which he was when he turned 7,we had a party for him at the Leauge,He was even made a honarary Member."I told him

"Wasn't that a little too much for a 7 year old?"He asked

"Not when your father forgets your Birthday,For the second time"I told him

"I...I didn't forget his birthday!His birthdays April 17th!"He said

"His birthday's December 4th,he's 18 Rich"Garfield said sitting down

"He lived in africa for 4 years and has a horrible memory but can remeber YOUR son's birthday"I said

"I Know everyones birthday,I also know yours Big Guy"He said like a fanboy"He's also Vegan,Speaks 5 langues,Has a job annd is soon to be promoted from Robin"Garfield said with a smile

"I'm Baacck!"Rachel said opening a portal

"Daddy!"I heard Barika say as she jumped out the portal

"BATMAN!"Jai said shocked,"Do you remeber me?.."he said aproached me

"JD stop trying to touch Bruce"Harmony said

"I remeber screamed and started shaking the first time I met you"I said putting a hand on his shoulder

"Dad!"Ryan said giving him a hug

I'm really not happy that Richards called me and Richard just had to be at the Manor with me..

"And thats how I beat up supergirl!"I heard John say as he walked out of the portal,He looked shocked as he saw Dick.

Rachel wispered somthing into his ear and he smiled and walked over to me.

"Hi Sir."He said

"Hey Johno"I said giving him a hug.

"Grandpa"He said quitely

"Heyy Guys Why don't we play a game!"Garfield said as he saw John make eye contact with Dick.

Jai,Ryan and Barika were ecstacic and raced to the roof."Harmony,Niki I'll meet you guys there"Mika said as the others walked out of the room.

She wispered somthing into John's ear and touched my cape before she left.

"How about we sit down"Rachel said taking John's hand.

John's pov..

Rachel took me to the Sofa and we sat sat down next to her and Grandpa next to me.

Grandpa and Dad took of they're hadn't really changed much over the had only gotten a few grey hairs and thats a 58 yearold he was in great shape.

"I'd like to know why your here?"I asked him

"My sons disapeard and I wanted to know what happend to them"He said

"Son,You mean son"I corrected

"Are you not my son?"He asked

"I haven't been your son since I was when I became her son"I said pointing to Rachel

"Pardon?"He said

"When I was 4,Kori got you just stopped being there and I lived with Grandpa since Mom was chief of when Grandpa was Batman he took me to the leauge where Rachel looked after me,Since she couldn't really be out in the field with magical twins"I said holding Rachels hand harder

"How does that not make you my son?"He asked

" You saw him up till he was 4,Then missed every single birthday and sent him 8 packs of bo staffs for every birthday and Eskrima sticks for every Christmas you missed"Grandpa said

"He doesn't even use those 's just thrown them in a closet labeled Sticks and Staffs"Rachel said

"Then what do you use?"He asked

"I use took me a circus once and I saw knife throwers who I thought were amazing.I also took some of Catwomans wepons which are very I was blindfolded for a year,Thats how I devolped my hearing and that year Rachel took my to Azararath were I learnt a new fighting style and how to Dance which is very useful"I told him

"You let him use knives?"Dad asked Grandpa

" lets him use Kama's,daggers,A dirk,Mace and Katana he also uses the Batarangs,Bat-chucks and Tonga."Grandpa said

"He's also got perfect aim and has never missed,You have no idea how many times he's called and said I just stabbed the Joker"Rachel said with a smile

"That's impresive,I guess I was focusing all of my attention into training Ryan so he could be the perfect superhero"Dick said sadily

"Ahh yes, one who is untrainable."Grandpa said with a hint of aggresion

"You should be glad that I actually see him as a otherwise he'd be a wreck"I said

"He wouldn't be a wreck"Dad said

I smiled and said,"He would have been 3 when you started training him,I was 7 almost 8,he could barely hold a Staff let alone twist you pushed him so hard that he cried everyday because of you the year that you were training me,I broke my wrist twice and still trained non-stop,I never cried and I never spoke back!I was Perfect and you didn't care!"I said angrily

"Your wern't perfect,Your my son,You could NEVER be perfect"He said to me

"I stoped caring about how perfect I was when I was 9!Then I realised you weren't my father when I was 14 and you had no idea who I WAS!That was when I actually said to everyone,that my so called father was dead."I shouted,He looked at me like I was crazy and thats when I came to that he had no clue what I was talking about..,"You Bastard...you have NO FUCKING CLUE ABOUT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT"I when I go up and left.

Bruce's pov...

"Do you remeber when I disinherited you?"I asked

"Yeah"He said

"The boy that was with me was John"I said with a sigh

Flashback!

_I knocked on the appartment door and his wife opend it._

_"Ganofk'a Bruce!How wonderful it is to see you!Did you bring John?"She asked giving me a hug_

_"Intoduce your self"I said to John_

_"I'm John"He said crossing his arms_

_"John,Look how big you have gotten,Your Father will be happy to see you.I'll go tell him your here!"She said _

_"No,Don't he should know it's him"I said smiling at the 14 yearold next to me_

_She let us in to the was very big and coverd in toys,on the floor was a redheaded boy,'Ryan'I thought to myself_

_"Bruce?"I heard him aask_

_"Hello Richard"I said_

_"Why are you here...who's the kid?"He asked_

_I looked down to see John's heart breaking._

_"You should know.I'm here to speak buidness with you."I said putting my hand on his shoulder_

_"Sure,Let's go to my office"he said_

_"Stay here and play with Ryan"I told him_

_"Sure"He said sadly_

_He led me up the stairs to his office._

_"What did you want to talk about Bruce?"He asked as we sat down at his desk_

_"Do you know who that Boy was?"He asked_

_"Not really,Who looked familar though"He said_

_"This is my latest copy of my will."I said pulling the folded piece of paper out of my gray suit pocket_

_"Okay"he said _

_"Read it,Out loud"I told him_

_"This is the last wishes of Bruce Wayne-"He started_

_"Who gets what.."I said_

_" Company,Wayne Mannor and 1 third of his Money will go to his only blood related air,Damien Wayne.1 third of his money will go to Timothy Drake and the final thrid and his possesions in Wayne Mannor & Wanyne indistries will go to his adoptives son Richard Grayson's Son,Johnothan Gordon-Wayne..."He read_

_"I'm Disinheriting you Richard..."I told him_

_"What?"He asked_

_"I'm giving everything that you were going to inherit to your first born ,Since I raised him from the age of 3"I told him_

_"What about Ryan?"He asked_

_"He is not my Grandson.I told you many a time that if you ever married or had a child with that home wreaker that the child would be nothing to me"I told him_

_"Kori's NOT a home wreaker!"He shouted_

_"Ask Johnothan that, thinks diffrently,Also stop sending him bo has MORE than enough"I said getting up_

_"You can Never have enough Bo-Staffs Bruce"He said_

_" Also since your disinherited,You won't get the tittle of Batman"I told him_

_"Bruce,I've work for that title my WHOLE life,I deserve to be Batman!"He said_

_"So does he also deserves to have a real father"I said opening the door_

_"Get out..."He said_

_"Gladly"I said with a smile as I walked down the stairs,"We're going"I said to John_

_"Great,Goodbye"He said waving_

_When we got into the car he burst into tears,"He didn't know who I was..."He said inbetween tears_

_"Be glad you don't have that man in your life have much better than he will ever have"I said to him_

_"I think your closest thing to a father that I'll EVER have"He said to me,"Thank you Grandpa"He finished_

"Dick,John is the best son you could of ever had,And you would have been a great father..but it's too late now"Rachel said too him as she chased after him

* * *

**Over 4,000 words!Thats allot for me,Anywho If you didn't read it,I put the Pajama's on Polyvore where all of they're clothes will 's actually allot of fun:),I actally had a hard time writing the convosation about how Robin trying to be a good father became a horrible one.. The link to my Polyvore is on my profile,So go check it out!Plz review and send in OC'S!**


	3. Chapter 3:Lady of the Shadows

**Heyo readers:),I still need some villans and by still need I mean only 1 was I like the colour yellow..and if you didn't know I'm British!**

* * *

Chapter 3:Lady of the Shadows...

**Titans Tower,Next Day...at sundown**

"NO!We Are NOT Painting it *Shudders* Yellow"JD said,Taking the paint brush away from Ryan.

"Why?,Do you WANT to keep it green?"He asked

Today the Titans were decorating the Tower,Because...no one's lived in it for years..

"What's wrong with green?"Barika asked,Taking it into offense

"NOTHING!I like the colour green,It's just this wall smells"Ryan told her as he put his gloved hand on her was wearing a black and grey baseball t-shirt,Black shorts and highlighter yellow cheetah print Van's.

Since they were painting they were wearing gloves.

"IDEA!Why don't we paint it like a spaceship!"JD said with a smile,JD was wearing a black Ramones vest with a pair of red track suit bottoms,Black converse and a Red and Black snap back to cover his curly mousie brown shoulder length hair.

"Why don't we just ask the colour guru?"Asked,Barika was wearing a red plaid button up shirt,over a pair of light blue denim shorts and a pair of black leather .

"Because she'll tell us to piss off.."Ryan said in defense

"She won't tell You to piss of though"She said to JD

"Why not?"He asked sitting down on the bunk bed

"She li-"Barika was about to say before Ryan covered her mouth with his hand

"She has no problems with you"Ryan told him,Barika just nodded.

"She has no issues with you either!"JD told them

"...I touched her Grabnacks yesterday,The she kicked know she holds a grudge"Ryan told him

"These are her shorts,She wouldn't like to know I was painting in them.."Barika said pulling Ryan's hand away

"..What's a grebnacks?"He asked as they pushed him out the door.

"She's in the GYM!"Ryan shouted

"That's a good question,What is a grebnacks?"Barika asked

**JD'S Pov...**

'You can do this Jai,You haven't done anything to her...yet.'I thought to myself

I took a deep breath and opened the gym door to see her.. was doing one of those spinny things on her foot.(A pirouette)She was wearing a see through baby pink jumper with a pair of dice on the front over a sleeveless black spandex cat-suit,Black ballet hair was in a high bun and had a white Bandana wrapped around her head,she was also wearing a black jet bead cross bracelet with a white bracelet that said,'I *Heart* Niall'?(**I made her a 1D fan.I have no problems with them or Belibers!I personaly like Emblem 3**)

"Hey Mika?"I said shyly

"Why hello Jai"She said skipping over to me and taking my hands,Her nails are white...that's new..

"I need some advice"I said to her

"Girl trouble?"She asked

"No,Colour trouble"I said

"...Paint your ceiling like space then have your walls black but get glow in the dark stars"She said letting go

"Thanks Mika"I said with a smile

**In a Dark ally in the Bad side of Jump...A girl was being chased by too goons..**

"Please,Just leave me alone"A girl said,in a frightened tone

"Look Kid,Just give back what you took and we might let you live"A man in a black suit threatened in a deep voice.

"...So your basically going to kill me either way?"She said as she put her hand behind her back

"Yeah"The other one said

"How about...we flip the switch?"She asked with a creepy smile

"Wha-"He started before he was stabbed in the chest

"Bill!"The other one said pulling out a gun

He shot at her twice but she dodged,She lifted her arm to the shadows on wall from the sunset and used the shadow to stab him in the back.

"Uggj"He grunted as he fell to the floor and bled out.

"The Lion's never expect the gazel to protect themselves"She said as she used her Dark magic to get rid of the bodies.

The girl had Caramel skin and a scar that ran across her Dominant (Left) hand,Her eyes were chocolate-brown and her long straight black hair was up high in a messy wore a black tank top,ankle length gypsy skirt and a pair of black lace up boots that met at her skirts end.

"I wonder where Oliver is?"she thought to herself,Oliver Kitchens was her best friend,who she'd known ever since she had run away from flipped her dagger and caught it my the blade before tucking it back in her she walked out of the Ally she saw a flyer and picked it up.

"The Ocean's Heart on display at the Jump City museum"She read as she looked at the 40 carat ring and smiled deviously at herself as she dance skipped down the empty street.

**Back at Titans Tower...or outside the tower..**

"I Don't like this"Harmony said on top of a high rock.

"Turn around for me please"Nikita asked,Ruffling the cloak,"You don't actually have to like it,Your not gonna be fighting crime in it anyway,I am"John said

John,Harmony and Nikita were adding the final touches to the uniforms.

"Exactly!Your fighting in it,why can't you do this?"She asked

"Because he can't stand still"Nikita said as he pot in a pin.

"I still can't believe you know how to do this"John said to Nikita who was lifting Harmony of the high Rock

"I know how to do a lot things John.I used to break my Cloaks all the time when ever I let my wings out,So the seamstress made me learn EVERYTHING about sewing so she would never have to fix the giant wing holes again."Nikita said fixing his was wearing a white hat that said 'Hype' In black cursive,Black skinny jeans,A black tank top with white stars and stripes,Black Vans and a black cross bracelet with a white watch.

"How didn't I know that?I have so many clothes that need to be seemed!"Harmony said excitedly as the cape was taken of her bare was wearing a white shoulder cut out-shirt over a pair of Aztec print pick & black was also wearing studded converse and her hair was down in tight curls and she was wearing rose earings.

"I also Dance"Nikita said with a shimmy.

"I sometimes wonder if your Gay..."John said as he sat on a rock

"Dude,I used to wonder that too,Then I saw a girl naked and was sure"He said with a smile

"That comming from Mr. Vivan Westwood it's not nice to say things like that"Harmony said with a smile

John was wearing a cream Vivian Westwood Polo shirt,Blue jeans and red Tom's.

"I like to dress nice"John said with a smile,"Come on,let's suit up and see if these are anygood"He said picking up his cloak

"Yo!I made sure that these were PER-FECT!"Nikita said shaking his fist

**Time skip to when they're suited up..**

John's costume wasn't like the other Robin's his black and Dark red with a cloak that fastened on the side of his sleeveless Red Yellow 'R' was in a Black bird sign instead of the wore black spandex leggings with yellow knee patches that matched his utility mask was a little bit more edgy than the previous boots had little spikes at the back and so did his gloves but at the cloak was hooded and ended at his bum.

Harmony's Costume was quite wore a black and pink themed wore a black,white and pink,sleavless crop top that started as a choker then ruffles went down in layers,first white then under the white layer a black wore a pink belt with white accents around her black leggins that had skintight pink legwarmer things at the bottom and black string that crisscrossed around her calf and she wore white also wore a pair of black gloves with a pink accent.

Niki's Costume was a black,White and blue sleaveless hooded jacket that had a pair of white angel wings on the back by the slits in the back for his it the jacket he was his wings broke his shirt when they sprouted from his also wore Black skinny jeans with a light blue and white feathers down the the sides with black combat boots.

"I think we look good"Harmony said looking in windows reflection.

"Speak for yourself,These pant's are Tight and scratchy!"John said scratching at the fabric

"...Aren't those the special pant's you ordered?"Niki asked

"Yeah,But these aren't the fabric that my others are made of!"John said angrily

Niki went and kneeled down in front of hin and touched his Pants,"Hmm,I can fix that"Niki said collecting a ball of air and pushing it through the bonds of the fabric.

"WOOH!"John screamed in shock at the gust of cold wind going up his costume.

Both Niki and Mika had inherited they're parent's ability,From Raven:Astral projection,Teleportation,Flight,Levitation,Sorcery ,Empathy and Emotion They're Father they got control of the Elements,Wings,Super strength,Hearing,Intelligence,Speed,Stamina and heat Both:Dimension-to-Dimension,Healing,Telepathy,Tele kineses,Energy Manipulation,Time Manipulation,Mind Wiping and Psionic abilities

They're powers were exactly the same,except for they're manipulation,Nikita Manipulated Darkness like Raven and Mika Manipulated Light as Aleksandr their Father they had powers that they couldn't control and weren't allowed to use unless they were close to Twilight Manipulation and then their own powers,Mika had Solar Manipulation and Nikita Dark energy Manipulation and from there,Their power would be limitless.

"I love people's reaction to that"Harmony said with a smile

"It was cold"John said angrily

"Sorry,I'm always cold,It's a Angel thing"Niki said with a smile

"You guys and your super powers,All I can do is dodge a speeding bullet going 90 miles per hour"John said sadly

"Whatever you do,Don't say things like that around JD,His powers are still unstable and he could Jinx you at Any moment,Even worse he's unpredictable so it could be good orr Bad luck mostly Bad though.."Harmony said

"We need code names!"John said with a smile

"Your Already 'Robin',Harmony's Armonia,JD's Hexidus,Ryan's Wildfire,Barika's GeoClaw!Mika & don't have codenames"Niki told them

"hmm,It need's to along with Angel of Darkness and Angel of light"Harmony said

"Shadow and Spectrum"John said

"I like those,I sink into the shadows and Mika can change things colours"Nikita said,Telling Mika through they're bond.

"Johnny!"Ryan said as he flew through the doors

He was wearing a purple version of Starfires sliver neck brace with the green Gem,Gontlets,Knee length boots the whole shazzam...exept the skirt was a pair of pants and the top was a bit longer.

"I look like my MOM!"He shouted

"And?"Nikita asked

"I don't like it!I want a costume like yours"He said

"I'm costume was designed by me,Made for me annd paid for by Batman"John said to his younger half-brother

"Well...Why can't I be Robin?I'm Dad's Son too!"He said with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"This isn't about your Dad,It's about the stronger may have super powers but John has the training,He's trained in multiple martial arts and has trained with many even went blind for a year to heighten his senses,Have you done anything like that?"Mika asked walking through the door

Mika's costume was a dress...a very short blue dress that didn't even reach dress was strapples and backless for her the back should cover she had a dark blue w shaped corset that matched 3 other components in her dress she wore a light blue,white and dark blue collar that went over her also wore Dark blue leggings under neath the dress,a white and blue pair of shoes that matched her fingerless gloves and arm wore wrist guards with feathers underneath the white also wore a blue and white headband which stopped her hair from getting in her hair was also in Pigtails to not get in her way.

"Looking good MiMi"Harmony said,"Did you see JD?"She finished

"Yeah,I think he likes the Gloves,they're perfect for him and his hand-to-hand"Mika said.

When JD was 6 his Powers came a long time he could only give people made Jinx think that if he was ever in a fight that he wouldn't be able to defend she trained him and taught him everything she could about Gymnastics and Martial his full powers came in he used the energy like a When the gloves were being made Little claw like things were put on the knuckles that could be thrown like a whip.

"He has Gloves!My costumes total lame!I mean look at Niki he'll get so many fangirls with his shirtlessness!"Ryan moand from the couch

"I am in love!"Barika said coming in.

Barika was wearing a white and purple was a unitard with shapes cut out at the chest,neck and the legs it was a rectangle so there were cross shapes going down purple started from the collarbone and from there went straight down to the rest of it was white,and so were the knee-high sleeves also had purple stripes on hair was in a low pony tail.

"Do you like the butt?"Niki asked with a charming smile

"Yeah,I love your butt"She said with a wink

"On the suit"Harmony said with a giggle

Barika blushed and turned to look at her butt,On the left cheek was a bear paw,Which represented her shapeshifting usally chooses to change the right arm into a bear claw and uses her Geokinises she can fully change into a animal if she wants.

"Aww,A Paw for GeoClaw"She said with a smile

"I liked that,A Paw for too good at that"Ryan said

"Ladies,gentlemen, the first time in costume... Hexidus the Great!"JD said jumping into the room

JD was wearing a shirt like Jinx's dress,With the tattered hem,collar and short sleeves,He also wore black pants with purple boots and his was wearing a matching purple top hat and had a black cane.

"Love the cane,Hexidus"Mika said with a smile

"Why th-*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*"Barika started,The alarm interrupted her.

John Ran over to the computer,"Robbery at the Museum"John said

"Give us your hands"The twins said group joined hands as the twins chanted,as they teleported them they're eyes changed to indigo and Gold,And they're hair to a light purple.

A black and white portal opened and took them to the museum.

**When they arrived** they saw the girl known as Kali,(To Us)With her hair down and with a Red rose behind her ear.(From now on I'm using their codenames)

"FREZZE!"Robin shouted

"The New Teen Titans,Wow."She said sarcastically

"Put down the Ring...Evil chick!"Geoclaw said pointing to her

"I'm not evil.I'm...Sharp"She said throwing her dagger at GeoClaw

Geoclaw barley Doged...but her hair didn't,The Dagger cut off at least 3-inches of her hair.

"MY HAIR!"Geoclay shrieked

Kali used her shadow magic to move the dagger that was thrown into a wall back into her hand.

"Titan's..GO!"Robin he did this Kali created groups Darkness creatures that attacked each of them.

"Shadow!"Spectrum shouted as she was encased in darkness.

"Spectrum!"Shadow shouted as he used his Darkness manipulation to destroy the creatures.

"You manipulate Darkness Sombra?We have something in common"Kali said as she ran to attack him

"I think that's all we have in common,Aside from your fast reflexes and Spanish Beautiful"He flirted as she blocked all of his kicks

"I'm a little bit too slow for you"She said as his attacks got faster

"Super human speed,Angel"He said as he jumped behind her and took hold of her arms.

"I'm no Angel"She said as she head butted his face with the back of her head

"Too bad,I am"He said with a smile as he blew her a frozen kiss that froze her right foot

"I've don't believe in Angels"She said as she phased out of the Ice.

"You gonna have to,Now that you've met me"He said as a ball of air formed in his hands

"You don't have wings."She said as she let the wind blow her away,And through the glass window

Shadow looked to the team who were handeling the Shadows well,and then to Kali who was falling

"Go get her twiny,We'll be cool"Spectrum said as she froze someone.(**haha,I made a pun:)**)

**Shadow's pov...**

I jumped out the window and opened my museum was brand new and over 18 stories high.I closed my wings so I fall faster.

As I got closer to her I could hear her I caught her she stayed screaming for 5 minutes till she realised she had stoped

"You're a Angel..."She said in shock as I lifted her up so we were Face to wing...

"Look._WINGS_"I said with a smile.

"I see the wings,Would it hurt if someone pulled a feather"She asked

"No th-AHH!"She STABBED ME!The Crazy Bitch stabbed my left-wing,"What's your Problem!"I asked as I retracted my wings

"You are Guapo,But know my fair Angel.I must leave you with a...-"She said leaning in close and ran a hand down my chest,"Kick"She said as she knead me in the 'sensitive area'.

I groaned and let her go as I crouched in the air.I watched as she opened a portal in Mid-Air..Before she entered the portal she wispered,"Sombra, yo soy la señora de la Sombra"

'If she could do that,Why didn't she do earlier?'I thought to myself

"NIKI!"I heard Harmony shout from the window

I slowly floated back up to the window and crashed on the floor.

"What happ-Your bleeding"JD said as he ran to me.

"She Stabbed my wing.."I told him

"She WHAT!,I'm gonna have to go kill a bitch"Mika said as she took of my jacket

"Who was the Girl anyway?"Ryan asked looking out the window

"Sombra,The Lady of the Shadow"I said as I slowly stood up

* * *

**That was the end of the Chapter,What'd you think?I need some super hero names for them also!The OC named Kali or the Lady of the shadow belongs to Rosemarie Benson:)BTW I didn't know what Sombra ment till my Friend from spain told me over skype.I couldn't be bothered to change it though...I also used google translate,because I didn't wire what she told me down...**

**So Thanks:)They're outfits are on Polyvore,Not they're Costumes can find the link on my Profile!**

**Phoniex is out peace!**


End file.
